Cat Show
by Derdriu
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet again a few years after leaving Hogwarts. Will their unresolved love arouse carnal instincts? (Hint: yes, yes, yes!)


Cat Show

Chapter 1

(Written for the Draco/Hermione Valentine Livejournal, which is chocfull of yummy Draco/Hermione fics.  Chocfull….is that a word?  It doesn't look right.  Sound it out; you know what it means.  Anyway, since several people told me this didn't seem finished, I will gladly add another chapter.  Oh, the joy!  Oh, the lovesickness!  Oh, the deep longing for, well, Draco!)

            Hermione Granger had placed an old catnip mouse in Buckley's pen and cleaned his litter for the fourth time that day.  It was necessary for his quarters to be absolutely sanitary, and for Buckley to be as comfortable as possible.

            They were at the Wizards' National Cat Club Show in London.  Buckley was Hermione's darling male pedigree.  He was a British Blue Smoke Shorthair with large round paws and big, beautiful copper-colored eyes.  His personality was mild and affectionate, and he loved to eat raw salmon.  Hermione's other cat, Crookshanks, was non-pedigree and couldn't be entered into the show.

            "I'm going to scope out the competition, Buckley," said Hermione.  "You'll be okay while I'm gone.  You have your favorite blanky and a fresh bowl of food.  I love you, honey.  Bye bye," she crooned, looking fondly into Buckley's eyes.

            Hermione set off down the rows of pens among the other curious owners, while those who were interested in the judging looked on from the balconies.  She saw many Asian and Oriental varieties of cats, but none of them made her stop until she came to a solid white cat with a long, sleek body.  As she peered at the label on its metal cage, which displayed its entry number and breed--Oriental White Shorthair, she heard a low voice address her by name.

            "Hermione Granger, is that you?"

            She turned around with a jolt of recognition.  "Draco, hi!  How are you?"

            "I'm great.  And you?"  said the Malfoy heir.

            "Well, I made it to the Championship Class," beamed Hermione.

            Draco smiled.  "It looks like we're competitors, then.  Have you seen Malena?"  He gestured to the white cat.

            "Oh, is she yours?"  Hermione casually inquired.

            "Yes," answered Draco.  His eyes were filled with pride.  "I bred her myself.  Her mother's name is Harmony.  It took me a long time to find the right stud for her, but I finally did it.  I have a good feeling about this show."

            "Oh, do you?"  said Hermione.

            Draco caught the challenging look in her eyes.  "Would you like to hold her?"

            "Does she bite?"

            "Oh, Hermione.  Don't be silly," Draco chastised.  He brought Malena out of her pen, draping her forearms over his shoulder.  Hermione touched the cat's silky white fur and stroked her behind the ears.

            "She likes her belly rubbed," said Draco.

            "That's strange.  Not many cats do," said Hermione.  "Her eyes are so blue."

            Draco said nothing.  He was staring into Hermione's.

            "How is Pansy?"  Hermione inquired, referring to Draco's longtime girlfriend.

            "I wouldn't know," he answered.  "We haven't been together for a while."

            Hermione was rubbing Malena's belly, her fingers grazing Draco's arm as he cradled the animal.

            "How is Harry?"  asked Draco.

            "He's fine," said Hermione.  "He's not here today.  He's allergic to cats."  Harry was Hermione's boyfriend, although she was beginning to regret it at that very moment.

            "I see," said Draco.  Then he brought up a topic that they'd ignored for years.  "Do you remember that time at Hogwarts when we were dating?"

            "You mean those three weeks during our seventh year?  I wouldn't really call that dating.  _Trying_ to date, maybe," Hermione laughed nervously and her voice trailed off, "but I don't know...."

            Draco looked down.  "I'm sorry I lost contact with you.  My father was making me do all this stuff, and I had... obligations--"

            "Oh, that's fine.  Don't worry about it," she said quickly.  "It was fun while it lasted."

            "Really?"  said Draco.

            "Sure."  Hermione smiled.  She continued petting his cat Malena, and he continued badgering her about Harry.

            "So, is Harry Potter still a dreadful bore?  Does he still wear those atrocious glasses?"

            "Yes, he still wears glasses, Draco."

            "And has he gotten any fashion sense?  Or does he still dress like a Muggle hick?"

            "And are you still bitter over the cancellation of 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?'"

            "Oooh.  She caught my weak spot."  Draco smirked and gently pushed her hand away.  Then leaning in toward Malena's face he crooned, "It's time for my Lena to go back in her cage.  There you go, sweetie.  Go take a nap.  Good girl, good girl."  He lowered the cat gently onto her blanket and closed the door.

            Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  "So, are you going to eat some lunch now?  Before her number's called?"

            Draco shrugged.  "Are you hungry?"

            "Not particularly."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Well," said Hermione playfully.  "I do have a taste for sausage."

            "Sausage, eh?  I wonder what kind _you_ have in mind."

            Hermione glanced down at the crotch of his pants.  "I do admit, against all of my best judgment, I'm curious to know what it would've been like."

            "And what about famous Harry Potter?"  Draco said.

            "Oh, Draco.  You didn't actually think I was serious, did you?"  Hermione laughed.

            Draco frowned.  "You can't tease a man like that, Granger.  It's not right."

            "I'm a lawyer now, Malfoy.  I think I can decide for myself what's right and wrong.  But I have to go now.  My number's about to be called."  She turned to leave, and called back to him, "Oh, and just for your information, my Buckley's going to win this competition.  You can take Malena home right now, because it's all over for her.  You're going down."

            "You wish."

            "Shut-up, Malfoy."

            The wizard's eyes trailed after her as she disappeared in the crowd.  "You know, as much as I can't stand the tension," he said to Malena, "the teasing is what I enjoy the most."

            Hermione didn't see him next until a week later.  Buckley's blue ribbon was prominently displayed on her office wall--beside her framed diploma from Wizard Trial School.  Hermione was sitting at her desk enjoying a tuna sandwich and reading the Daily Prophet.

            Draco Malfoy had felt the need to visit her at work and was having problems dealing with Hermione's receptionist.

            "I'd like to speak with Hermione Granger," he smugly announced.

            "Do you have an appointment?"  asked Mrs. Dafoe, the receptionist.

            "No, but I'm--"

            "I'm sorry.  Ms. Granger won't see you without an appointment," said Mrs. Dafoe.

            "But I'm Draco Malfoy; I'm an old friend of Hermione's.  Surely you'll make an exception for me."  He flashed her a charming smile.

            The receptionist peered dubiously at him.  "_The_ Draco Malfoy?"

            Draco laughed.  "I don't know anyone else with my name.  Do you?"

            Mrs. Dafoe had to deny this.

            "Can I see Hermione?"  he asked again, impatiently.

            "I don't know.  I'll go see."  Mrs. Dafoe sighed and began to stand up.

            "No need," said Hermione.

            She was leaning upright against the door to her office.  "Have you come to congratulate me on my blue ribbon, Draco?"

            "Yes, in fact I have," he said.  "And I believe we'll both be seeing each other at the Grand Championships."

            "Yes, I do recall something about a secondary prize you received," mused Hermione.

            "Second place," stated Draco.

            "Better luck next time," said Hermione.  "Maybe she just needs some more grooming powder.  Some cats have a natural beauty, while others... have to work at it a little more.  That's all."

            "You know, you would be nicer to me if we weren't competing over this stupid cat show," said Draco.

            "Probably."  Hermione smiled.

            "Why don't we just forget about the show for today and go out for a friendly cup of coffee?"  suggested Draco.

            Hermione thought about it for a minute.  "That sounds lovely," she said finally.

            Mrs. Dafoe looked up at the two dubiously.  She wasn't sure, but she seemed to recall that a man named Harry was presently involved with Ms. Granger.

            Draco Malfoy guided Hermione to the front door with his arm wrapped around her waist.  Harry was in for some trouble.

            After a couple of cappuccinos at the Lunar Café on Diagon Alley, Hermione told Mrs. Dafoe--against all of her better judgment--to pack up work and go home early.

            "Oh, is it another holiday that I've forgotten about?"  asked Mrs. Dafoe.

            "No," giggled Hermione.  "I'm just in a really good mood today, and... I want to spread the cheer.  All work and no play makes for a dull life and all that."

            Draco was at her side, grinning from ear to ear.

            After Hermione's receptionist departed, Hermione closed the shades in her private office and beckoned Draco to sit in one of the clients' chairs.

            He did so, awkwardly.  "What's the big idea, Granger?"

            "It's _Miss_ Granger," she corrected him.  "Miss _Hermione_ Granger.  And you--" she looked piercingly into his steely grey eyes-- "are in big trouble.  You came to me in desperate need."

            "I like where this is going."

            "You have been charged with being irresistible to honest, decent young women... all over Britain.  The prosecution has an unbreakable case against you.  They claim, those silly men, that it is unjust for a man to have so much sex appeal.  They claim that you've robbed other men of their manhood--because you make them pale in your very presence."

            "I could accuse you of the same thing," said Draco.  "Only with women, not men.  I mean, not that I'd even be looking at men--"

            "Draco, shut up," ordered Hermione.  "It's my job to defend you; I'll do the talking."  She smiled.  "Where were we?  Hmmm.  There's only one way to prove your innocence.  And that is... to kiss me.  For only then will I be able to see if you really are irresistible."

            "Do you doubt it still?"  exclaimed Draco.

            "No."  Hermione laughed, shaking her head, and leaned over the desk.  Draco hesitated for the perfect space of time with his lips next to hers, and then he gave in.  The teasing had been well worth it.

            They swept her books and ledgers onto the floor and hopped onto the desk.  (It was a very large desk, of course, since there was room enough for the both of them.  This piece of furniture had been a present from Hermione's parents since she was low on cash at the time she began her career.)

            Hermione ran her hand down his body and rubbed the spot where his penis stood at attention beneath his trousers.

            "Oh, you're being mean," Draco scolded her.

            She giggled.  The weight of his warm body on hers made her lips so wet she couldn't stand it any longer.  She groaned as he kissed her neck.  He had a manly firm grip on her shoulders, and she matched it by wrapping her thighs tightly around his pelvis.

            Draco felt her body shiver as he slid her skirt off and ran his fingers around her vagina.  His touch was tantalizing, so tantalizing...  And then he withdrew his fingers and placed them on her hip.

            "Now who's being mean?"  exclaimed Hermione.

            Draco just smiled.


End file.
